Part of me
by ruinamlug
Summary: Kathleen gets brutally catapulted in middle earth and meets up with the fellowship of course a romance insures while she travels with them to destroy the ring. Stop!!! Don't run away yet. It's good, or at least I think. R/R please. It will be a long stor


**Title: **Part of me

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them all but I  *sigh* don't so I'll just borrow them for a while before giving them safely back or at least whole. But if you don't know him (or her) it's mine, all mine. 

Mouhahaha!

**Author note:** I know, I know, not another girl goes to middle earth and falls in love with Legolas but this one is different, I think, I hope. The next chapters will have strong cuss words and later later later on will be *ahem* mature scenes. I just have to tell you that the character toughs and ideas are not my own at lest not all of it. They are the characters so if you are offended it is not me speaking but the characters. But most of all you have to remember that I am not a Tolkien expert so if anything is wrong just kindly tell me. Well that's about enough of my bitching and warning, have a good read and please read and review. I accept constructive criticism but flames will be mocked at and good review will be praised.

Prologue

            The counsel gathered around the round table, hidden deep in a cave they had wroth out of stone build from their own hands. The five men sat on makeshift thrones covered by velvet cloaks, some were tall, others short, two immortal but could die. They were the elders, the counsel of five, they had no name or what name they might have been called had been long ago lost to the world forever. Some said they were nothing but myth, and they are now fore so much time has passed that they are no longer of this world, but like all wise men know what is myth holds at least a seedling of truth.

            But the five are not only a story to amuse children but truth, the all knowing, almost gods in they're own glory, if they weren't forgotten. They were one of each peaceful kind. A dwarf king, proud, strong and able in craftsmanship, an elf lord, as wise and noble as he was fair, a halfling or hobbit as he rather be called, whom kept himself reserved but that could show astounding courage and loyalty, a wizard, wise and terribly powerful and last a man, an old king, strong in his youth but still sharp with many allies. They guarded their kin and each other as best could.

            But on that star less, moon less nigh millenniums ago, a murmur grew that the counsel could no longer deny.

"We have to do something! We cannot stand back and watch them massacre our families."  Exclaimed the dwarf. His mouth was pinched tightly together under his long bushy beard. He tightened his hands around his axe.

"It is true that we cannot let this continue, something has to be done. But what?" Responded calmly the elf. 

"War?" Asked the hobbit tentatively. He hated such things but if that was what had to be done to save his kin and his friends, then it had to be done.

"Of course not! Even with your magic and my army they far outnumber us. And you must remember we mustn't be rash for they kill us not in pleasure like the orcs, goblins or trolls but because they fear what is different then them. They are just human and fear what is not common." The old king added. His kingdom was at peace with the magical beings like most other kingdoms in the west. Unfortunately, the men who lived in the east had very little contact with other races, so they feared and attempted to destroy them. He knew that they had to be stopped but he much rather not harm his fellow man. He was gnarled with age but his mind was sharp and he was right.

            They all agreed to that.  _What to do?_ Was the main thought.

"A safe haven is what we need." The hobbit exclaimed, pleased with himself for thinking up such a brilliant yet obvious plan.

"You are right, my friend. For soon the will have conquered all and killed us of course." The wizard voiced stroking his gray beard.

"If only we lived in a world free from those who do us harm." Added the hobbit, his tone wishful.

"That would be quite ideal but impossible." Said the king. The wizard, he, looked pensive but his stormy eyes seem to come alive as his mind came up with a plan.

"Another world in our own, in and out, and back again." The wizard muttered to himself. He tapped his fingers together. He then clasped his hands together.

"Excellent! We do not need another middle earth, just a doorway between." He exclaimed loudly.

            The others looked on to him perplexed. But the elf caught on used to the wizard's babbles.

"Aye! But are we so powerful as to create such a doorway?" He questioned

"I believe so." Was the wizard retort .

"Then I trust you, old friend."

            The dwarf was now getting annoyed. He had no great patience and this dialogue was wearing what little he had thin. 

"We hear of this solution but we have yet to learn it." He shouted.

"Yes." The others echoed equally irritated.

"There is many other parallels to this world, some of which seem more familiar to us then others. What we are suggesting is that we separate this world into two. One were we will live in peace and harmony, the west and the other world with the men, the east." Answered the wizard. 

"What you are suggesting is that we create another universe? Fine, I agree that is an excellent proposition but that you will cut out all men from your precious little world is too much. My people and our allies have always been loyal to you and now you just throw us away?" The old king grew angry. These were his friends that were telling him that him and his people were excluded from their safe haven.

"No, no, no! That is not what we our saying. You are our brother and your people is our people and your friends are ours alike. You and whatever kingdom agrees to this will be included." The elf told him. The others nodded agreeing wholeheartedly.

 "And beside who else but you will make me laugh from stupid jest." He added with a smile that the king returned, his face a little sad. Because he knew his time in this world grew short.

"Then I will aid you in any manner that I may." The old man said. "Friends let us swear upon the sacred sword, that in our world all beings shall be equal." He drew it out of it sheath and placed it in the center of the table. The sacred sword was simple looking except it shined with the light of a thousand stars and no matter what it could not be broken. It was forge by the dwarf and was made out of mithril and a singular diamond in the top of the hilt. The counsel used it mostly to pledge on and to break an oath on the sword was to beg for death.

"We will create a world of beauty and harmony were we are equal wither we be man," the king deposited a hand, palm down, on the blade.

"Or elf." The elf put his hand on the hilt.

"Or dwarf." The dwarf withdrew his hand from his axe and delicately placed it on the sword.

"Or hobbit." The hobbit laid his small limb on the weapon.

"Or wizard. To this I swear." The wizard then put his hand on the tool. The others repeated.

"To this I swear."  They all said at the same time. An odd wind caused the torches to flicker before it died down and the flames regained their previous stature.

"So it is done."

They nodded sullenly. "Each go to yours and tell of the news."

Once more they nodded. The wizard turned to the elderly king.

"Ask the neighboring kingdoms if they want to join us."  To the other he said: " We shall meet once more in a moon. All kingdoms must come to a decision."                                                              

                                                            ****

            A month passed and the five meet again in secret. 

"Have you come to a decision yet." The wizard demanded. His gray eyes searched his friends for any signs of hesitation, there was none. "So be it."

            The hobbit, man, dwarf and elf stood, hands clasped at the wrist forming a circle around the table. The sword sat quietly in it sheath on the table, while the wizard pointed his pointy staff at the north wall of the room. A pale blue light could be seen emanating from the stick, carving a design into the wall. It looked Celtic in origin but it defiantly was not. The symbol meant doorway and that was what it was. It would be the only reminding pathway between the two worlds. Only a handful of people would know about it and even less could or would ever use it. 

            After the pattern was finish, the wise wizard picked up the sword. Holding it at arms length above his head, he started chanting in some unknown language.

"Elea hambergeoi giantis estop parlesrel beaucoupeik!" 

            The odd wind picked up suddenly. The wizard ran the icy sword over his palm, blood spilled over the cut flowing down his arm. He placed his bloodied hand on the wall and the markings seemed to light up with shiny blue color.

            Once again, he repeated the strange language but this time with more force. His voice rose loudly over the now buzzing wind.

"Elea hambergeoi giantis estop parlesrel beaucoupeik!"

            The others repeated after him. Then the earth shook. A tremendous force quaking, the five almost fell to the floor but held fast. The Chanted with more force, more insistence. 

            All of a sudden all was still and quiet. The wind ceased and the five stopped chanting but the portal glew bright blue before it to faltered down till nothing but the faintest marking remained.

"'Tis done. This is the only path between our worlds let it remained close to everybody except for those that that portal chooses to let in or out." The wizard stated.

            The wizard replaced the sword to it place on the table. Without another word exchanged, each left the room never to return.

                                                            ****

            True to their words, the creatures lived in peace for many years but with all things mistakes happen. For one they left out a few clans of elves, hobbits and dwarfs and other beasts whom lived without knowing of this better world. Most were hunted and others had to go underground to hide before they became folklore and legends. Also, unfortunately, in middle earth as they called it, roamed orcs, trolls, goblins and other otherworldly demons that the wizard forgot and they multiplied creating trouble but that is an other tale for an other time. 

            This all happened millenniums ago, shortly before the coming of the second age, before the elves and dwarfs had their feud and long before Sauron created the ring of power that brought such pain to so many.

The doorway was now created and it waited until came somebody worthy to pass. Little did anybody know that the time was now.

                                                            ****

[a/n remember my first language is French so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm sorry.  I'll post the next chapter really soon but you know what they say the more you review the quicker I'll write. Oh god! I'm such a review whore. *sobs*]


End file.
